


Silence

by Accal1a



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Introspection, Light Angst, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Rafe ponders his relationship with Abigail, and the silent world they live in.
Relationships: Abigail the Sloth/Rafe (The Magicians)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishydwarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/gifts).



> Merry Winter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little ficlet.

Most of the time, Rafe loved the fact that he was the only one in the castle who could understand Abigail. It felt secret, like a love language that was all of their own and no-one could come into their inner sanctum.

He enjoyed whispering softly to her in the Fillorian tongue, or in English should the need arise. He lamented occasionally that he could only say a few words in Slothish. His vocal cords just weren't built to form the sounds needed. It was sad that he would never be able to converse in a language he was fluent in, able to translate immediately but unable to speak. It felt like some cruel cosmic joke, that he must love a being he couldn't fully be connected with.

Occasionally, Abigail would also lament that there was a language barrier there. They could converse, of course they could, but it wasn't quite the same as being able to whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears in a shared language. That level of intimacy just wasn't one that they would ever achieve.

Still, Rafe was pleased that one of the words he _could_ form was 'love'. He couldn't use the whole phrase, but 'I' and 'you' in Fillorian and 'love' in Abigail's mother tongue assuaged some of the feelings of regret.

In the grand scheme of things, this was a mere blemish on an otherwise perfect relationship. They were together, they were in love, they were two broken halves pushed together to form one whole, and really wasn't that a beautiful thing?

"I love you" was "I love you" no matter how it was said.

There were a hundred ways that they showed that love to each other on a daily basis. As the old adage said: "actions speak louder than words."

They were a couple of action, of broken words across three languages, but they were a couple in a strong relationship, one that had stood the test of time and prejudice.

The words weren't there; but they were.

That was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can ~~squee with~~ chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
